When The Rain Falls
by Han RanRan
Summary: Aku merasa setiap hujan dapat bertemu dengan Donghae. "Donghae aku masih menyukaimu sekarang mungkin sampai nanti," gumamku sambil tersenyum menatap hujan yang turun. Haehyuk version. Genderswitch. Dont forget to RnR


**Annyeong,chingudeul **

**Saya datang lagi bawa ff pertama yang saya buat. Oh yaa sebelumnya ff ini pernah di publish di beberapa blog. Jadi kalo kalian pernah baca itu ff punya saya hehe.**

**Kali ini saya bikin Haehyuk version (pairing favorit saya). ****Semoga kalian pada suka yaa :D**

**Dont forget to RnR**

**WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**

**Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae**

**Pairing : Haehyuk**

**Warning : Genderswitch (Eunhyuk)**

_Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum_

_Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon_

_Geu ireum ijen_

_Jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo_

_Nae ane sumgo sipeojyeo_

_Neol saranghal subakke eobseotdeon_

_Geu nareul ijen arajwoyo_

_Irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginikka_

**- Eunhyuk POV-**

"Aish! Kenapa sih hari ini harus hujan? Uh!" gerutu Sungmin di sebelahku sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Engga apa-apa kali,malah bagus kalo hujan," jawabku sambil terus menatap keluar memandangi hujan.

"Iya bagus,tapi buat kamu bukan buat aku . Aku engga suka hujan. Beda sama kamu yang tiap hujan pasti dinikmatin," balas Sungmin sambil meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Habisnya hujan itu indah,sayang kalau dilewatin gitu aja" jawabku sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari hujan.

"Jujur deh Nyuk,selama aku kenal sama orang ,ga ada yang suka banget sama hujan kecuali kamu dan … ," jawab Sungmin seraya memperhatikan raut wajahku .

"Huh,Aku tau Minnie, ga ada yang suka banget sama hujan kecuali aku dan dia," desahku sambil menerawang jauh.

"Mian Hyuk,aku engga bermaksud ngingetin kamu dan bikin kamu sedih. Jeongmal mianhe" terlihat nada penyesalan pada ucapannya.

"Ne. -ah," balasku sambil tersenyum getir.

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Ne. liat aku ga kenapa-napa Sungmin sayang." jawabku.

"Arraso Eunhyuk-ya,kukira kau akan marah ," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Kamu salah Sungmin ucapanmu tadi semakin mengigatkanku padanya. Pandanganku kembali menerawang jauh. Melihat hujan kali ini kembali mengingatkanku pada memori 10 tahun yang lalu. Awal mula aku berkenalan dengan pria yang membuatku menyukai hujan. Ya,Lee Donghae.

_-Flashback-_

_10 tahun yang lalu,_

JGLER bunyi putir terdengar dari luar kelas. Kilatan Petir juga terlihat jelas dimataku. Keadaan SD juga mulai sepi. Aku benci situasi ini. Aku takut akan petir. Rasa takut mulai menyerangku.

"Huh kenapa sih harus pulang lebih awal. Kalo kayak gini kan aku engga bisa pulang. Mesti nunggu Park Ahjussi njemput," ujarku kesal.

"Kenapa mesti hujan juga,aduh petirnya juga keliatan jelas lagi," air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki menawarkan saputangannya padaku.

"Waeyo? Udah dong jangan nangis. Nih hapus air matamu. Jangan nangis lagi ya bikin wajah cantikmu kelihatan jelek. " kata bocah laki-laki itu disampingku.

"Emh iya deh aku ga nangis lagi. Aku tadi nangis gara-gara takut." jawabku terisak.

"Takut kenapa?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Itu,"jawabku seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

"Maksud kamu petir?". Aku mengangguk.

"Engga apa-apa kali tenang aja. Kalo kamu takut petir kamu lihat hujan aja." jawabnya sambil memandang keluar.

"Kenapa mesti liat hujan? Emang hujan kenapa? Apa bagusnya hujan?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Hujan itu indah," ujarnya pendek sambil melihatku.

"Kok bisa kamu bisa bilang gitu?" tanyaku polos.

"Kamu tau ga,sebenernya ada cerita mengenai hujan. Jadi, setiap hujan turun orang-orang yang ada di atas sana turun ke bumi untuk melihat orang yang mereka sayangi," ujar bocah itu.

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan orang-orang dia atas sana?" tanyaku ke arahnya.

"Maksudku orang-orang yang udah ga bisa kembali lagi ke bumi."

"Jinja? Berarti saat hujan turun adalah waktu paling indah ya," ujarku

"Ne,kau benar," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo telah menghiburku,Oh ya perkenalkan Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Hehe."

"Lee Donghae imnida,kau bisa memanggilku Donghae, atau terserah kau sajalah mau menggilku apa," jawabnya sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya-nya.

Dan mulai saat itu aku menyukai hujan dengan alasan yang dijelaskan oleh bocah laki-laki itu. Donghae.

Sejak itu aku mulai mengenal Donghae,begitu aku memanggilnya. Pertemuan ketika hujan menjadi awal pertemanan kita. Donghae ternyata seumuran denganku. Rambutnya ikal dan hitam. Aku sangat suka melihat cara Donghae tersenyum. Melihat dia tersenyum membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum juga.

Rumahku dan Donghae berseberangan. Dia ternyata tetangga baru yang diceritakan oleh eomma. Donghae tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Orang tua Donghae sudah meninggal ketika Donghae berumur 6 tahun.

Donghae sangat pintar membuatku tertawa. Dia dapat membuatku tersenyum kembali ketika aku bertengkar dengan eomma,appa maupun nae dongsaeng. Aku masih ingat ketika suatu siang Donghae bertanya padaku,

"Eunhyuk-ya,sebentar lagi kita mau masuk SMP,kamu mau masuk SMP mana?".

"Pengennya sih masuk SJHS (Seoul Junior High School)," jawabku sambil memakan bekal makananku.

"Kalo kamu pengin masuk SMP mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku juga pengin masuk SJHS," jawab Donghae

"Ih,ikut-ikutan deh!" balasku sambil pura-pura kesal.

"Emang Eunhyuk-ya,aku pengin barengan terus sama kamu. Hehehe," ujar Donghae sambil tertawa.

Tapi entah kenapa ucapannya tadi membuatku cukup lama terdiam. Dan membuat mukaku merah mendengarnya. Saat itu aku sadar kalau aku mulai menyikainya. Tidak,bahkan menyayanginya.

Ternyata ucapan Donghae benar sampai SMA dia satu sekolah denganku. Banyak yang berubah dari Donghae ketika dia SMA. Tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi,suaranya yang semakin berat,dan sekarang dia tidak lagi memakai sepeda untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah pada Donghae dia masih tetap menyukai hujan. Pernah suatu saat aku bertanya pada Donghae mengapa dia sangat menyukai hujan dan dia hanya menjawab "Suatu saat kamu pasti tahu Eunhyuk-ya alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan sampai sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Senyum Donghae masih saja sama. Membuat semua orang menyukainya. Termasuk aku. Sampai saat ini aku masih menyukainya. Rasa itu tidak hilang. Pernah aku merasa rasa sukaku terhadap Donghae hanya rasa suka biasa. Hanya cinta monyet sesaat yang mudah hilang. Tetapi aku salah aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tidak peduli, Donghae akan membalas rasa sukaku padanya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman ataupun sahabatnya. Begini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Ya sudah cukup.

"Eunhyuk-ya,sebentar lagi tanggal 4 April kan? Berarti ada yang mau ulang tahun dong? Sweet seventeen gitu,wah makan-makan dong," ujar Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ih makan-makan? Kasih Kado dulu baru makan," balasku sambil memukul lengannya.

"Emang kamu mau kado apa Eunhyuk-ya? Gimana kalo kadonya aku aja Eunhyuk-ya. Hehehe," goda Donghae sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Shirro,kayak ga ada yang lain aja," ujarku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang mulai memerah.

"Haha,bercanda Eunhyuk-ya. Tapi tunggu aja deh pasti aku kasih kado spesial besok," kata Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

"Terserah deh," jawabku tanpa dapat menyembunyikan senyumanku.

Aku masih ingat ketika siang itu tanggal 4 April 2007 Donghae memintaku untuk menemuinya di taman kompleks. Katanya dia akan memberikan kado spesial untukku dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi,sudah 2 jam aku menunggu disini dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Donghae. Aku sudah berniat untuk pergi ke rumah Donghae dan memarahinya karena telah berani membuatku menunggu selama 2 jam. Tetapi ketika aku beranjak dari bangku taman, aku mendengar suara adikku memanggilku. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang aku melihat adikku datang dengan raut muka yang sedih.

"Eonnie,masih nungguin Donghae Oppa?" tanya dongsaengku parau.

"Ne Wookie-ya,tapi Donghae lama banget nih engga muncul-muncul. Awas aja kalau ntar ketemu bakal aku marahi dia," ujarku kesal.

"Eonnie,Donghae oppa engga bakal muncul." tiba-tiba dongsaengku memelukku sambil menangis.

"Mwo, Wae Wookie-ya?"tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Eonnie,Donghae oppa sudah tidak ada disini lagi."

"….."

"Oppa sudah menyusul eomma dan appanya eonnie,"

"MWO? Yak Wookie! Jangan bercanda! Aku tau kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku kan? Hahaha. Aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu adikku , "

"Eonnie…aku tidak becanda," kata Wookie sambil memelukku

"….."

Aku harap kabar dari Wookie itu hanya mimpi. Wookie berkata bahwa Donghae sudah pergi. Pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali. Donghae telah tiada. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika akan menemuiku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Mataku basah. Aku masih tidak percaya ketika Donghae telah pergi tepat pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17.

"Wookie-ya,ini engga mungkin. Donghae tadi masih minta aku di sini buat nunggu dia,tapi sekarang malah dia pergi," kataku terbata-bata .

"Babo namja. Dia jahat ,dia belum ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke aku malah sekatang dia udah pergi," tambahku lagi.

"Eonnie" Wookie hanya bisa memelukku dan menemaniku menangis.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Donghae Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan dia juga tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Semuanya berubah sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang mengacak-acak rambutku,pergi bersama ke sekolah dan tidak ada lagi senyuman Donghae. Senyuman yang dapat membuat semua orang tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Ketika aku melihat-lihat album fotoku bersama Donghae pintu kamarku tiba-tiba eomma sudah ada di sebelahku.

"Chagi,sabar ya ini takdir dari yang kuasa. Kamu yang kuat. Donghae pasti sedih jika tahu keadaan seperti ini. Oh iya Donghae-ya ,ini dari Ahjumma Shin ada titipan buat kamu dari Donghae. Sebenarnya ini kado yang ingin dia berikan kepadamu. Ahjumma Shin juga berpesan agar kamu tidak sedih terus," kata eomma sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Ne eomma," jawabku sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Arraso, eomma keluar dulu ya sayang."

Dari Donghae? Mataku mulai basah kembali. Aku mulai membuka kotak bewarna pastel itu Donghae tau aku sangat menyukai warna pastel. Di dalam kotak itu ternyata terdapat sebuah kotak musik yang terbuat dari kaca. Indah. Donghaetidak bohong mengenai kado spesial itu. Kotak musik ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapat. Tepat di sebelah kotak musik tadi aku melihat sebuah botol kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat. Pasti dari Donghae. Nafasku tercekat ketika membaca surat itu.

_To:My Eunhyuk_

_Eunhyuk-ya,akhirnya kamu udah 17 tahun ya sekarang. Berarti udah harus tambah dewasa dong. Ga boleh nangis lagi kalo berantem sama eomma,appa atau dongsaengmu. __Kan ada aku disini jadi kamu ga perlu nangis lagi. Eunhyuk-ya maaf ya aku cuma bisa ngasih ini. Gimana kadonya bagus ga? Maaf ya kalau kamu ga suka. Kalo ga suka ntar aku ganti deh kadonya. hehe_

_Oh ya Eunhyuk-ya aku masih inget waktu kamu tanya aku kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan. Alasan pertama karena aku bisa nginget orang tuaku. Aku ngrasa setiap hujan turun itulah waktu aku ketemu orang tuaku. Kamu masih inget kan kata-kataku dulu,kata-kata Itu yang dikatakan umma sebelum beliau meninggal. Mungkin konyol , tapi aku emang ngrasa bisa ketemu orang tuaku saat hujan. _

_Alasan kedua aku menyukai hujan karena kamu Eunhyuk-ya. Aku inget banget awal pertama aku masuk sekolah aku ngelihat kamu lagi nangis. Aku inget gimana takutnya kamu sama petir. Aku inget semua Eunhyuk-ya. Dan pertemuan pertama kita saat itu. Waktu hujan turun. Itu yang buat aku semakin suka sama hujan._

_Eunhyuk-ya,aku meyukaimu sekarang mungkin sampai nanti . _

_Lee Donghae_

-End of Flashback-

JGLER,suara petir menyadarkanku.

"Hei Eunhyuk-ya,udah dong jangan mikirin Donghae terus. Donghae pasti di atas sana juga sedih kalo liat kamu kayak gini," tegur Sungmin .

"Ne Minnie-ah, aku tau kok," jawabku sambil menyeka mataku yang basah.

"Gomawo," tambahku sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Sudah 3 tahun sejak kepergian Donghae. Sama seperti yang dibilang Eunhyuk bahwa setiap hujan turun orang-orang yang ada di atas sana turun ke bumi untuk melihat orang yang mereka sayangi. Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa setiap hujan dapat bertemu dengan Donghae. "Donghae aku masih menyukaimu sekarang mungkin sampai nanti," gumamku sambil tersenyum menatap hujan yang turun.

**-FINISH-**

**Yaaaak akhirnya selesaijuga chingu. Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Gajekah ? Dont forget to RnR yaa chinguu.**


End file.
